


Howling to the Moon

by panna_acida



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wolf Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “You are just an oversized puppy Geralt, and that is something you can’t change” Followed by more giggling and one hand scratching behind his ear.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 221





	Howling to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Bless the wonderful heart of my beta Valaid. Thanks you. ♥

Jaskier raised his head toward the moon, absentmindedly plucking the chord of his lute, when the stillness of the forest was interrupted by a powerful howl. 

All the birds flew away, the little animals rushed toward their hiding spot and then everything fell deadly silent. But only for a second, before some rustling in the thick bushes surrounding their camp made Jaskier turn around and meet golden eyes that stared back into his cornflower ones. Everything stopped for a moment.

Jaskier had never seen Geralt transformed, not even partially, even if he knew what the potion did to him. Geralt always refused to show his wolf part, to let Jaskier near him in that moment, scared of what Jaskier might think of him, of what the wolf could do to him.

After a fight, Geralt always hid away and let the effect of the concoction fade and his human self come back fully, before letting Jaskier in his proximity. But that night, that damn night, something went very wrong, because the white wolf was in front of him, just few steps away, covered in blood and growling. Flattening his ears and tucking the tail between his legs, baring his teeth. He seemed scared.

"Geralt?" Jaskier whispered, unsure of what he was seeing, and for the first time in his life at loss of words, letting his eyes move over the huge wolf in front of him, when a low whine answered his question.

"Is that really you?" Jaskier continued while sitting down, trying to not scare Geralt away and to be able to look at the golden eyes in front of him. 

Reaching out one hand slowly, Jaskier tried to touch Geralt muzzle but he just took a step back, shaking his snout in denial. 

“Geralt please.” Jaskier tried again, shifting in his sitting position, opening his arms and waiting. “I just want to check if that is your blood or not. Please?” Jaskier ended in a low voice, waiting patiently for a few minutes. Or it was seconds? He didn’t know, but finally Geralt slowly moved toward one of his hands and started to sniff, before licking lightly with a soft tongue and making Jaskier laugh, and he stopped to look at the bard. “Ok, ok, sorry but it tickles.” Jaskier said, taking a deep breath and going to bite his lips just to stop any sound from coming from his mouth, just to let Geralt do what he needed to do, to calm down and come back to him.

Geralt, just tried with sniffing before licking Jaskier, and gently lowering his snout onto the extended hand, closing his eyes and letting Jaskier’s warm touch slowly travel on his body. 

Searching. 

Feeling a sense of calmness wash over him, taking away the adrenaline from the battle, soothing his wolf soul, he let his body react at the attention, allowing the talented hand work their magic, letting his muscles relax washing away the pain and the fatigue of the hunt. While his wolf mind took control, and moved his body toward Jaskier, toward safety, only to fall completely over the bard happily wagging his tail.

“Ooof” Was Jaskier only sound, till a happy laugh reached Geralt ears, and he found himself completely draped over the bard, with the wolf mind now completely relaxed, receding and giving back control to the human side of his brain, just in time to feel arms wrap around his neck and muffled words reach his ears.

“You are just an oversized puppy Geralt, and that is something you can’t change” Followed by more giggling and one hand scratching behind his ear. “But dear lord how much _I love you_. My lovely Witcher. I really do!” Before Geralt conscious gave away, letting him slip back into darkness and allow his body to change back.

\---

“Hm?”

“Eloquent as always I see.” Jaskier’s word reached his, now, human ears. “Now if you please get off of me, and not because I don’t appreciate your body completely naked plastered over mine, unfortunately, fully clothed one. And trust me here, I wish we were both naked and doing some good action, but” Jaskier took a deep breath and turned his head a little, with a pleased smile forming on his lips while letting his hand scratch lightly over Geralt’s naked back. “You are kind of heavy.”

“Right” Geralt groaned, slowly lifting his body, not ready to let the warmth go, and letting the words that had rolled out of Jaskier’s mouth slowly settle into his slow brain. Wait. That whispered _I Love You_ , now the _naked action_ … “ _You love me._ ” Geralt whispered in awe at the realization of what Jaskier had just said.

“Yeah, well thanks for noticing.” Jaskier sighed. “Yes, you big dofus, I love you, and I loved you for more than a decade and” Jaskier continued going to pull back down Geralt on top of him. “maybe more, because seriously I think I fell in love with you the fi...”

Geralt stopped Jaskier from going on with his rambling, just sealing their lips together, and letting their bodies melt into each other. Letting years of suppressed desire wash over them like a tidal wave and the world disappear. Letting and love take over. 

Feeling the wolf inside of him howl to the moon, and a new sense of belonging settle in his heart.


End file.
